


What of Time?

by depugnare



Series: Never Gonna Be a Whole Fic [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, steve and time have a complicated relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depugnare/pseuds/depugnare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time is something you cling to, despite how it has betrayed you.</p><p>After all, it has stayed with you the longest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What of Time?

anyways, I think it’s pretty impressive how Steve hasn’t withered away from grief yet, but it’s hard to fade into nothing when you’ve already become a ghost

it’s hard to let go when your anger has morphed into something monstrous, something that has curled up hot and painful in your chest

your sadness an ache that reaches the marrow of your bone and makes your teeth hurt, that coats your tongue and the words that roll off of it

your love a frigid thing, tentative, afraid of the sun

your courage still there, wrapped tight within your heart, pushing blood that you wish would still

it’s hard to fade away when every single bit of you is still burning with a dozen lifetimes you could have lived, time now your only constant companion.

It’s hard to open your eyes when it would be so much easier to keep them closed, dreaming of a familiar time. You are like sunlight, delayed, too late for some. You did not want to take that first breath after the ice, the air in your lungs the last remnant of your life.

You should not be here, your body screams in protest against air that makes your lungs shudder, against streets and cars and light that do not look like the images associated with those words in your brain. Too smooth, too fast, too bright.

Much like you, this new century shines with color to hide the faded suffering beneath the surface. Much like this new century, you are voiceless when you cry out, grief too much to bear. Much like time, you keep going, passing those around you without changing. Time is something you cling to, despite how it has betrayed you.

After all, it has stayed with you the longest.


End file.
